


Awakening The Beast

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Secrets, Sleep Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's woken by James' nightmare. When he tries to wake James up, he is attacked by a still dreaming James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Danny woke with a start when he was unceremoniously dumped out of the bed onto the hard floor. He was blinking the sleep from his eyes and wondering what the fuck had happened when he heard the muffled cries coming from the bed. Bloody hell, after reading the mission reports, Danny wasn't surprised his lover had nightmares about being hunted by future predators. 

When Danny clambered to his feet it was to find James fighting against invisible foes, his teeth set in a grimace as he uttered muted cries. Sweat stood out on James' skin and he was writhing in a manner that had Danny's cock sit up and beg for attention. Not that sex was the only – or even the main – reason Danny reached out to wake his lover up. 

Danny just had time to gasp in shock when James grabbed his arm and used it to yank Danny off balance and onto the bed. Danny grinned when he found himself on his back and with James straddling him, now this was more like it. At least, Danny thought so before James wrapped his hands around his neck and began to squeeze. It was then that Danny caught the look in James' eyes, blank and with no sign of recognition and he realised his lover was still in the grip of his nightmare. This was not good and Danny tried to buck James off but his lover moved with him, seemingly anticipating his every attempt to escape.

James leaned in close and snarled something at Danny, words that Danny didn't understand although they sounded vaguely familiar but before he could figure it out, Danny found his vision dimming as James squeezed harder.

***

Danny groaned as his face was slapped and in his half-awake state it took some moments for his memories to return; when they did he sat up quickly and rubbed his throat, staring at James as his lover watched him worriedly.

“Oh God, Danny. I... are you OK?” James ran a hand through his hair in a way Danny had come to associate with him being nervous or upset. “I...” He took a deep breath before continuing, “I'm sorry, Danny, I...”

“You're babbling more than Connor does.”

James' mouth shut with an audible click before he managed, “I am not.”

“Maybe...” Danny replied slowly as he remembered the words James had hissed at him. “Out of curiosity, James, why were you spouting what I could swear was Russian at me earlier when you half-strangled me?” Danny chuckled, “Don't tell me, you were a super secret agent before the ARC?”

“Did I hurt you?” Instead of answering him, James asked his own question as he carefully checked Danny's neck. 

Danny batted James' hands away before grabbing hold of one. “I'm fine, a bit bruised and I just know Ditzy will have questions and will no doubt be cornering you for a discussion about safety when it comes to breath play during sex.” He quirked an eyebrow as his lover was so fond of doing, a move long practised in front of the mirror. “And you still haven't answered my question, James.”

“Danny.” James paused for a moment, “You can't repeat that, not at the ARC, not anywhere.”

Danny's eyebrows shot up. “Fuck! I was only joking. You're telling me you really were a spy?”

“I don't recall telling you anything of the sort,” James replied before leaning forward to distract Danny from his interrogation. Not that Danny tried to fight his lover off as James took him to bliss. Lying there afterwards in the warmth of a fucking good orgasm, Danny found himself wondering what other skills James had from his spying days that could be put to good use and whether he could convince James to teach him any of them... he had always fancied learning how to pick locks properly.


End file.
